1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for playing back three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ongoing sophistication of consumer television of recent years, three-dimensional (3D) television capable of offering stereoscopic vision is gaining in popularity. Unlike the conventional television displaying two-dimensional images, the 3D television displays stereoscopic images that have visual depths.
There is a variety of technologies for displaying stereoscopic images. However, compared with the conventional displaying of two-dimensional images, schemes employed in consumer 3D television can sometimes face the difficulty of raising the frame rate of the images due mainly to the insufficient capacity of a processing circuit. When the frame rate of images is low, a phenomenon called “flicker” of images may occur. And the flicker can cause a sense of discomfort to the viewers.